The present invention relates to a driving operation support system and method and, more particularly, to a driving operation support system and method that performs lane deviation prevention support for preventing from deviation of a moving vehicle from a lane.
There are vehicles with a lane deviation preventing function for preventing a vehicle running on a road with a lane drawn thereon, from deviating from the lane. A system provided with this lane deviation preventing function is, for example, the one disclosed in JP 07-104,850A (hereinafter referred to as Reference 1). This system is configured to track a center line between boundary lines of a lane, to apply a torque on the steering mechanism of the vehicle by an electric motor coupled to the steering mechanism, upon deviating the vehicle from the center line, and thereby return the vehicle toward the position of the center line.